


Guess What Bucky Found at Target

by kcalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcalto/pseuds/kcalto
Summary: Bucky finds Captain America Underwear. Naturally, he purchases them to mess with Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a piece I wrote a while ago. Hope you like it! Say hi on tumblr at capiitalr if you want.

Bucky saw them at Target. He’d seen them before, of course he had, but he’d never really considered them until then. Because then he bought a pair of boxer briefs with little Captain America shields on them. The future was awesome. 

They made him laugh quietly to himself as he pulled them on a few mornings later, and he then promptly forgot about them. Which was probably a mistake.

Steve was on a mission that day, some takedown of a Hydra base in Ohio or where-the-fuck-ever. Bucky barely even woke up when Steve slipped out of bed at the ass crack of dawn, dropping a kiss onto his forehead before leaving their floor in Stark’s tower. Now, Steve post-mission was either one of two things. If it went poorly, if it didn’t go exactly the way he wanted it to, then Steve came home in some dejected state and would silently curl up next to Bucky on the couch and watch a movie. If it went well, then Steve was in a good mood. Steve’s good mood after a mission was one of Bucky’s favorite things.

Missions were exciting. When they went well, they were exhilarating, they left a person with a victorious energy. Steve had found that the best way to expend that energy, apparently, was by fucking something against a wall. (Bucky was the something).

So when Steve stepped off the elevator with a smile on his face, Bucky made an educated guess.

“Mission went well?” He asked, turning his head to look at Steve from the couch. 

“It went very well,” Steve said as he walked over to him. He didn’t pause when he got to the couch, straddling his lap and leaning forward to kiss him once. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him and settled his hands on Steve’s hips, thumbing at the waist band of his stupid khakis. “How was your day?” 

Steve didn’t have the decency to wait for him to respond before he began trailing kisses along his jaw. Bucky let out a hum before answering, “Good, yeah, had lunch with Tony. Let him look at the arm afterward.” He thought Steve nodded at that, but it was hard to tell, so he went on, “And then you came home, horny as all hell,” and Steve chuckled at that.

“Yeah, well,” he said, the shameless bastard.

“Not that I’m complaining, y’know, it has been a while.”

Steve pulled back at that with a confused look. “We had sex last night, Bucky,” he said.

“Yeah, and it’s been a long twenty-four hours since then,” Bucky said.

“You’re a sex addict,” Steve said, resuming his new apparent mission of marking up Bucky’s neck.

“Yet you’re the one who practically jumped my bones before you could get through the front door,” he said. Steve stopped what he was doing and started laughing against his neck, and Bucky smiled at that. 

“Okay, point taken. Bed?” He asked, as if it were a real question. Steve stood up, pulling Bucky along with him down the hallway to their room. 

They made quick work of their shirts, and Bucky was trying to get Steve out of the khakis when he was more or less pushed onto the bed. He laughed, because Steve was a bossy fuck, as Steve crawled over him, leaning down to kiss him. Bucky was still struggling with the khakis, and Steve eventually stopped long enough to take them off. He shimmied out of his own jeans, not really paying attention, because that was what happened when Steve’s mouth was hot against his. Steve, however, did look down.

“What the fuck,” he said, breathless and staring down at Bucky’s crotch. Bucky was confused as fuck for a second before he remembered his bright red and blue Captain America underwear and burst out laughing. 

“You like?” He asked, managing to compose himself for a moment before laughing again.

“No, I— where the hell did you— why the fuck— what is happening,” Steve said, spluttering. 

“Listen, you’re lucky I found these in the men’s section, because I’m not above getting a women’s pair if this is the sort of reaction I get.” 

“Oh my god,” Steve said quietly, still staring at the underwear.

“Mhm,” he said.

“I hate you,” 

“If you don’t like them, you’re welcome to take them off.”

“God, no, I— you ruined this,” he said, shaking his head at the offending piece of clothing. “Where did you even— who would ever sell these,” he started, trailing off.

“Like, six stores in the immediate vicinity,” Bucky said, still grinning widely.

“Is one of them called betrayal?” He said, giving Bucky a look that would probably be stern and serious if the conversation wasn’t about his underwear.

“Yeah, it looks like your dick is betraying you right now with a hard on.”

“Hey, no, don’t talk about my boner while we’re arguing,” he said, but his smile was also betraying him. Bucky propped himself up on his elbows, leaning up to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“I’ve killed the mood, haven’t I?” He said. To be totally honest, it was worth it to see Steve’s face when he noticed the pants.

Steve looked to be in deep thought for a few moments, probably contemplating what lengths he was willing to go to show how much he hated them. “No, just. I reek anyway, so I’m gonna take a shower. You’re welcome to join me, without the underwear.”

“Yeah, that’s how showers usually work,” he said, and Steve thumped him on the back of his head. 

Steve went to the bathroom, and Bucky took the smartest course of action by changing into a plain pair of navy boxers before following him. 


End file.
